Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
During operation of a wind turbine, each rotor blade is subject to deflection and/or twisting due to the aerodynamic wind loads acting on the blade, which results in reaction loads transmitted through blade and into the blade root. These loads eventually result in bending and torque loads applied through the wind turbine hub, which, in turn, cause bending and twisting of the main shaft of the wind turbine. When the loads transmitted through the blade root are significantly high, substantial damage may occur to the wind turbine hub, the main shaft and/or various other component of the wind turbine.
Accordingly, a system and method for detecting and controlling loads transmitted through the blade root of a wind turbine rotor blade would be welcomed in the technology.